Cat's in the Cradle
by Funeral for the Living
Summary: A song fic about Professor Membrane and Gaz's relationship. To the song Cat's in the Cradle, from Gaz's POV. There is a TWIST at the end! Please R+R, then R+R my OTHER fic!
1. Cat's in the Cradle

Hi! This is just something short I wrote on the spur of the moment. I heard the song Cat's in the Cradle, and just thought immediately about the Membranes. So, I decided to re-write the song, from Gaz's POV instead of the POV of Prof. Membrane, which would be expected. So! Here goes nothin'!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song, don't own the show. Nuff said.  
  
Cat's in the Cradle  
  
~*~  
  
Well, I was born just the other day  
  
I came to the world in the usual way  
  
But there were planes to catch and cures to make  
  
I learned to walk while Dad was away  
  
I started talkin', he never knew it  
  
As I grew I'd mock him  
  
I said, "I'm gonna be just like you, Dad,  
  
You know I'm gonna be like you.  
  
. . . .  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little girl blue and the man in the moon  
  
"When you comin' home, dad?"  
  
"I don't know when  
  
But we'll get together then, Gaz,  
  
You know we'll have a good time then."  
  
. . . .  
  
Well, I turned five just the other day  
  
I said, "Thanks for the game, Dad,  
  
Come on let's play  
  
Can you teach me to win?"  
  
He said, "Not today  
  
I've got a lot to do."  
  
So I walked away.  
  
I was playin' my new GameSlave  
  
In my rage I said,  
  
"I'm gonna be just like you, Dad,  
  
You know I'm gonna be like you."  
  
. . . .  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little girl blue and the man in the moon  
  
"When you comin' home, Dad?"  
  
"I don't know when  
  
But we'll get together then, yeah,  
  
You know we'll have a good time then."  
  
. . . . . . . .  
  
I came from college just the other day  
  
So much like a woman Dad just had to say,  
  
"Gaz I'm proud of you can you stay for awhile?"  
  
I shook my head  
  
Resisted the urge to frown  
  
"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys  
  
See you later, next year, maybe."  
  
. . . .  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little girl blue and the man in the moon  
  
"When you coming home, Gaz?"  
  
"I dunno when  
  
But we'll get together then, Dad,  
  
I guess we'll have a good time then."  
  
. . . . . . .  
  
Dad's long since retired  
  
And I've moved away  
  
He called me up just the other day  
  
He said, "I'd like to see you, if you don't mind."  
  
I said, "I guess so, Dad, if you can find the time.  
  
Like you always say, 'All work and no play.'  
  
The hell I should think it'll change today?"  
  
And as I hung up the phone, it occurred to me . . .  
  
I'd grown up worse than him.  
  
I was, now worse, than, him . . .  
  
. . . .  
  
And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
  
Little girl blue and the man in the moon  
  
"When you comin' home, Gaz?"  
  
"I don't know when  
  
But we'll get together then, Dad,  
  
You know we'll have a good time then." 


	2. Grene Boi

Hello! I decided to post another songfic! This is Sk8er Boi, with the lyrics changed to make it a ZaGR. Sk8er Boi is now. Grene Boi! (Dies laughing at the utter stupidity of that name) Since I'm dead now, you can all come to my funeral, and I'll give you the lyrics for the song there! ^- ^  
  
Grene Boi (shoot me for that name)  
  
He was a boi  
  
She was a Goth  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was from Irk  
  
She played GameSlave  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all other kids  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They has a problem with his crazy clothes  
  
He was a Grene Boi  
  
She said, "Off the scene, boi!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a scary face  
  
But her head was lost in games  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Playin' her GameSlave she's all alone  
  
She turns on TV  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Grene Boi ranting on ABC  
  
She calls up her bro  
  
He already knows  
  
Says "We gotta stop him again, let's go!"  
  
She tags along  
  
Hides in a crowd  
  
Sees Grene Boi shoot her bro down  
  
He was a Grene Boi  
  
She said "Off the scene, boi!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's Lord of Humans  
  
Mothman met his horrid fate  
  
Does your scary face see what you've done?  
  
He was a Grene Boi  
  
She said "Off the scene, boi!"  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's Lord of Humans  
  
Mothman met his horrid fate  
  
Does your scary face see what you've done?  
  
Sorry, Goth, but you missed out  
  
Tough luck, Earth's down for the count  
  
If you'd only been his friend . . .  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the DOOM that boi could bring  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the Invader inside  
  
He's just a boi  
  
And I'm just a Gir  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
We are best friends  
  
Haven't you heard?  
  
Together we brought doom to your world!  
  
I'm with the Grene Boi  
  
I said "Where ya been, boi?  
  
We'll be best friends until the end  
  
I'll be on Conventia  
  
Watching the execution  
  
Of some Goth you used to know."  
  
I'm with the Grene Boi  
  
I said "Where ya been, boi?  
  
We'll be best friends until the end  
  
I'll be on Conventia  
  
Watching the execution  
  
Of some Goth you used to know."  
  
~*~  
  
*Snort* Heehee. Somehow I don't think Zim and Gir could really be friends. But oh well! I didn't have to make up a fangirl for Zim to get together with. And, I didn't have to drag Tak in!  
  
Boy, taking over the world? Zim sure deals with rejection hard. ^-^ 


End file.
